Negima! Magi Magister meets Sekirei
by axess xana
Summary: Two years after The Star Crystal Negi and his class became involved in a new mystery behind the Sekirei Plan which involves the 108 Sekirei who has been freed into Mahora Academy.
1. Negi meets Musubi

**Negima! Magi Magister meets Sekirei**

Disclaimer- I don't own Negima or Sekirei

**Chapter 1:** Negi's very first cheerful, carefree Sekirei.

Two years after an encounter with Evangeline, The Star Crystal, now Negi and his class became involved in a new mystery behind the Sekirei Plan. One Sekirei spaceship, the one which carried the current Sekirei, crashed in sea near Japan on an island called Kamikura and now 108 Sekirei which had been freed in to Mahora Academy and they will fight until last on remains standing and the winner will ascend to the heavens!

"**Watch Out!"**

Negi looked up seeing a girl falling. **"HA?"**

"**Please watch out!"**

BAM!

She fell right on top of Negi. It looks like his ordinary day is not ordinary anymore. He found himself staring at her backside and blushed and he's embarrassed.

"**Ow…" **the girl groaned as she crawled off him. **"I knew I jumped too high." **She now turned to look at Negi. **"I would like to thank you for saving me."**

Negi looked at the girl. She has dark brown hair tided into a ponytail and wearing a white top kimono with short pink skirt, white thigh high socks with black boots and red Martial arts gloves.

"**You're… welcome,"** replied Negi.

She smiled. **"Allow me to introduce myself I'm a sekirei number 88 Musubi a fist type!"**

"**I'm…"**

Suddenly, Musubi shoved him backwards. **"Look out!"** Her breasts landed on his face for a moment and bounced off him just as a lightning bolt came crashing down on the spot they had been sitting on before.

"**It's pointless to run!" **Negi heard and he looked up and sees two women in matching S&M outfits standing on a rooftop. One dressed in red and the other one dressed in purple, judging by their appearents they are identical twins. **"Fight with us."**

"**I can't fight you both just yet!"**

"**Even if you don't to fight… we do!" **the twins jumped off the roof, with lighting in their hands.

Musubi grabbed Negi's arm. **"We gotta run!" "Huh?"**

The twins lighting blot missed then as they ran away. **"Hey get back here!"**

Negi knew that he was not supposed to use magic but he used a transportation spell to get away **"Like sand dancing on the wind, like foam melting into the water, hide us now in darkness…****Tomb ma am arista."** and the only place they wound up is in the classroom dorm where it's empty.

"**How did you do that are you a magician?"** Musubi asked.

"**Well something like that! In the mean time we'll be safe here for a while!"** Negi said.

"**Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet my name is Negi Springfield." **

"**And I'm Chamo!" **said the small animal sitting on Negi's shoulder.

"**Is that a talking fearat?" **asked Musubi.

"**No I'm an ermine!"** replied Chamo.

Musubi's stomach rumbled. **"Um… I'm hungry." **She looked like she was close to pass out.

"**Well I'm sure you'll like Satusuki Yotsuba, Chao, Hakase, Ku, and Chachamaru cooking there in the cooking club."** said Negi.

"**Are you kidding they're the best cook in the academy."** replied Chamo.

"**Well then let's go I'm starving!"** said Musubi.

"**But tell me who were those two girls and why were they after you?"** Negi asked.

"**They are sekirei and they were after me because, I don't have Ashikabi yet." **Said Musubi

"**What's an Ashikabi?"** Negi asked.

"**The special one I have to find. Ashikabi that we are born to serve. It's our job to guide them to the higher skies above… I wish someone like you was my ashikabi…" **said Musubi.

Musubi wanted to ask about Negi's magic. **"Tell me… how did you do that?"**

"**It's… a long story but I'll give you the short version," **said Chamo.

"**So what is it?"** Musubi asked.

"**He graduated Magic School in Walas he was assigned to become a Magister Magi but he must find his one and only true partner and he made contracts with the students in class 3-A all 30 girls."** End of story, Chamo said.

"**Wow what story." **Musubi then gazed at Negi.** "You're so wonderful, kind, and giving."**

"**Well, well, what have we here?" **A familiar voice spoke. Negi gasped when he saw the S&M twins again.

"**Oh, no!" **Negi cried.

"**You may escape us from the first time, but this time you won't escape!"** one of them said.

Negi stood in front of Musubi. **"Go I'll hold them off!"** When the two women whose hands were cracking electricity.

"**Just give it up, it's pointless for you fight us, shorty,"** said the purple one.

Just now Musubi felt a reaction pules in her chest toward Negi. **"It's hot… please help me… my body keeps getting hotter…" **Negi turned around to Musubi without warning, she kissed him.

"**Heck yeah! Pactio!"** yelled Chamo. **"Probationary contact is complete!"**

"**You're my ashikabi. You're the one."** Said Musubi with a soft voice when she whispered to his ear.

Pink light exploded from Musubi and formed a pair of wings. A yin-yang crest symbol underneath also appeared, resembling a sparrow. Negi was shocked that he was kissed once again and made a contract, blushing bright red.

"**Thank you, Negi Springfield,"** said Musubi greatfully.

"**Even if you found your ashikabi, it still won't help you,"** said the purple and red twins, Hikari their hands crackling with electricity.

"**This time it's my turn to protect you,"** said Musubi.

"**Wait let me transform you first. You'll have more power."** Negi said. A colorful light circle appeared under their feet. **"Partner Musubi show me the power that it is hidden within you. Invoking contract!"** He pulled out a rare card and Musubi transformed into a Master Yin-Yang Uniform. **"Now, go for it!"** said Negi.

Hikari sent a lance of electricity flying at Musubi but dodged with a puff of smoke.

"**HEADS UP, HIKARI!"** shouted Hibiki. She looked up and saw Musubi charging down but Hibiki raised up a lighting shield when both collided.

"**Not bad you can really challenge my sister and I…"** said Hikari. **"RRR…"**

With a sudden burst of lighting that pushed Musubi back and a bright flash Hikari and Hibiki vanished with parting words.

"**But we don't fight those who has already emerged."** Said Hibiki.

"**Well good luck guiding your kid to the higher sky above." **Said Hikari.

"**Negi are you alright?" **asked Musubi.

"**Yes I'm fine."** replied Negi.

"**But tell us what are called again?"** asked Chamo.

"**There called Sekirei."** replied Takamichi Takahata. When he came out of the bushes.

"**So you know about them?"** Negi asked.

"**Yes, Negi. For a long time. Even the headmaster Konoe."** replied Takamichi.

"**WOW!" **said Chamo.

"**To he, or she, make a Sekirei emerged, they will instantly enroll in Mahora Academy." **Said Takamichi.

And so it begins, Sekireis going to school at Mahora Academy, where Musubi is already settled in and has her school uniform and introduced herself to the class.

"**Hello everyone my name is Musubi, and I'm a Sekirei number 88, a fist-type I hope we'll be friend."** said Musubi with a smiling face.

Next time on chapter 2 Negi and Kusano.


	2. Negi Meets Kusano

**Negima! Magi Magister meets Sekirei**

Disclaimer- I don't own Negima or Sekirei

**Chapter 2:** The Green Girl Sekirei of my dreams

"**It's nice to meet you all one's again my name is Musubi." **said Musubi.

"**Starting today I'll be teaching you about the Sekirei. Well then Musubi go ahead find yourself a seat.**"said Negi.

"**Kay." **replied Musubi.

But before she had a chance to find a seat the class, the class went wild over a new student and loud cheers from each all over the place.

"**Oh no, not this again please everyone come down, please keep your seats, please be quiet!" **said Negi.

"**Alright, ladies, that's enough!" **said Takamichi.

Ayaka wacked her desk with her hands.

WAM!

"**EVERYONE, BE QUIET!"** said Ayaka with a loud voice.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and it was silence.

"**Well thank you so much, Ayaka."** said Takamichi.

"**It was nothing. I was simply doing my duties as a class representative. Musubi, if have any question about the class fill free to ask me, my name Ayaka Yukihiro at your service." **said Ayaka.

"**Thank you, Miss Ayaka Yukihiro."** replied Musubi.

"**Please call me Ayaka… Musubi." **said Ayaka with a passionate voice.

"**Kay."** said Musubi.

"**Things are starting to get a little interesting." **said Tastsumiya Mana. While she's polishing her gun.

"**Interesting! Who says that, don't you mean interesting?" **asked Zazie Rainday.

"**Tomato, Tomato." **repliedTastsumiya.

After class they all went back to their dorms except Musubi and Negi they went to the dean's office.

"**Excuse us,** **Konoe, you wanted to see us?" **asked Negi.

"**Yes I did… there's I someone I would like you to meet."** said Konoe.

A beautiful lady with long purple hair in a white kimono turned around and introduces herself with smile. Just for a flash Negi thought it was her sister but it wasn't they were not dressed the same and their hair too.

"**Hello my name is, Miya Asama." **said Miya with kind words.

"**It's nice to meet you. I'm Negi Springfield." **said Negi.

"**And I'm Musubi, a fist type Sekirei."** replied Musubi cheerfully.

"**Starting today, you both will be living in The Maison Izumo Inn. That's not too from the academy."** said Konoe.

"**Are you sure? We don't want to be a bother."** said Negi

"**My husband never turned away from anyone who needed help,"** Miya quoted, **"And I won't either."**

"**Alright. We accept your offer."** said Negi.

"**But however we don't allow pets." **said Miya.

"**Oh, that sucks." **said Chamo.

"**I know but it can't be helped I guess you'll have to stay with Asuna and Konoka's room."** said Negi.

"**Then its settled." **said Konoe.

After the meeting with the dean, Negi and Musubi went back to Asuna and Konoka to explain their problem.

"**WHAT! You both will be staying at The Maison Izumo Inn today?"** asked Asuna, shocked…

"**Yes, but it was the deans orders."** replied Negi.

"**The dean's right. We don't have enough room, so it can't be helped." **saidKonoka.

"**Well then, seeya both in class."** Said Asuna and Konoka.

And with that, Negi and Musubi followed Miya to the inn when the sunsets in the west and at the same time he had a strange sense of vibration in the air.

"**Is something wrong Negi?"** asked Musubi.

"**It's strange… there's something in air, it's not evil but it's something else."** said Negi.

Just now Negi had a vision of little girl, she's wearing one piece green dress and long blonde hair with green eyes. But she didn't look any older than 8 or 9. She was crying too but the vision only lasted about 10sec. **"What was that just now? I saw a little girl who's younger than me, was that a vision?" **asked Negi.

"**Maybe it was your eyes playing tricks on you, well anyway here we are welcome to The Maison Izumo Inn."** said Miya.

"**So this is what the inn looks like its looks good." **said Negi.

"**I'm glad you like it. I'll show you to your upstairs room its number 202 and it's already been cleaned up for the both you. Oh, one more thing when you're done settling in head downstairs. I'll have dinner ready."** said Miya.

"**Okay."** said Negi and Musubi.

Little did they know they were watched by someone else who lives Izumo Inn. **"If isn't sekirei 88 and her ashikabi."** Said a red hair girl with side plaits wearing a one piece of clothing with detached sleeves that resembles a cheongsam and glasses who's hiding. **"Hm…hmhhmhhmh…hehhehhehha…hahahaha."**

"**Musubi, do hear that?"** asked Negi.

"**Hm…hear what?"** replied Musubi.

"**Never mind lets go down stairs dinner."** said Negi. **"**_**But I thought I heard something and that vision I had earlier what does it all mean?**_**"** Negi asked himself.

Anyway after when they got settled in they went down stairs to eat dinner where Miya and two other tenets were waiting to see their new roommates would look like. As Negi walked in to the dining room he saw a girl with long brown hair with breasts as big as Musubi's and an extremely handsome man that made him look plain in comparison.

"**Sorry we're late for dinner…"**

"**No, you both are just in time."** said Kagari.

"**Finally we can eat, I'm starving."** said Uzume.

"**It's good to meet you both. I'm Kagari."** said Kagari

"**Hi, I'm Uzume."** said Uzume.

"**Negi...Negi Springfield."**

"**And I'm Musubi…"**

After the introductions they all said **"Thank you, let's eat." **And while they were eating were also making conversations.

"**Hey, did you ever notice this place is kinda beaten up and worn down which means only crazy weirdoes live here, so were always looking for more normal tenants."** Said Uzume when she winked at Negi.

"**Oh Really?"** Asked Miya in a scary voice.

"**Ha! Yeah, I mean because this place is so much character were looking for variety of types." **replied Uzume when she's looks a bit scared.

"**Oh I see."** Said Negi.

As soon as they were done eating Negi and Musubi turned in early for the night, they have school tomorrow. Well as fate would have it Negi had the same vision earlier but this time he's dreaming in the forest. He heard someone sobbing, looked up and sees the same girl.

"**Someone…please…help me…"** she sobbing.

"**It's okay,"** Negi said gently. **"I'll catch you I promise, jump."**

She stared at him and jumped in to Negi's lap.

"**Oomph… there you go, so what's your name?"** Negi asked.

"**Ku…Kusano."**

"**Kusano is it; I'll remember your name." **said Negi

"**Please find me…in the ****Botanical Gardens...someone is trying to get me. Help…please help me…brother!"** said Kusano.

"**Wait, who's trying to get you?**" asked Negi.

But the vision ends when Negi awoke up from his sleep.

"**That girl…I'm sure she was the one who's calling for me. Musubi, wake up! We got to go to botanical garden."** said Negi.

"**Ha? But it's still night out."** said Musubi, sleepily.

"**That doesn't matter. Kusano needs my help and we need a couple more of my students to help us. And I know how to choose my partners."** said Negi. **"Rustem, muska, majstia." **Negi chanted a spelland out came a book of his partners that he might need. **"Spirits of all things I ask you to determine right here and now the partner master the bond that I'm seeking…Tel ma amorista!"** The spirits had made four choices to go on this mission it choice Musubi, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna. Negi has no time to get them so he used a telepathic call spell.

"**Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna this Negi I need help rescue anther Sekerei meet me Musubi at the botanical gardens."** Said Negi.

"**Roger!"** said Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna.

When they all got botanical gardens they saw armed soldiers around the area and two took cover behind a tree.

"**Who are they?"** Setsuna asked.

"**MBI's private army,"** Musubi informed Setsuna.

"**Well, Negi, what do we do?"** Konoka asked.

"**Don't know."** Said Negi.

Setsuna sensed someone coming from behind and she drew out her katana at the scruffy looking man's face. **"Whoa, easy! I'm a friend, not an enemy."** The scruffy guy said. Behind him were two very familiar Sekirei. Setsuna removed her katana from the guy's face.

"**The S&M twins again!"** Negi exclaimed.

"**You!"** Hikari and Hibiki glared.

"**So, you're the kid who gave my girls trouble, and you're an Ashikabi and a wizard to boot,"** the man chuckled. **"Name's Seo. I'm an Ashikabi too."**

"**Negi Springfield,"** answered Negi, **"This is Musubi, and the other three are my partners. But… how did you know I'm a wizard?" **Negi asked.

"**I just know, so you're going to save the green girl too, huh?" **Seo asked.

Negi nodded. **"Yes."**

"**How about a partnership?"** Seo offered.

"**No thank you, we can do this on our own."** Setsuna refused politely.

"**Ok, then how are you going to get through those troops?"** Seo asked.

"**I'll transport us in the botanical garden."** Negi replied** "****Like sand dancing on the wind, like foam melting into the water, hide us now in darkness…****Tomb ma am arista." **Negi's group were only transported expect Seo's group.

"**Oh well, more fun for us. Let's go!"** Said Seo.

A car that could only be owned by someone with a huge amount of money was parked near the botanical gardens.

"**Yomi, go and find the Green Girl and bring her to me,"** the young male ordered as a girl exited from the car. She was carrying a scythe. She saluted, smiling.

"**I won't fail, Master!"** She said. Then leapt into the botanical gardens.

Soldiers ran in panic as their vehicles were being destroyed. Bolts of lightning also rained down on the soldiers, knocking a few unconscious.

"**Retreat! Retreat!"**

Seo laughed, **"Yeah, run you cowards!"** then he looked at the garden entrance "_**Negi, I hope you'll find the Green Girl."**_ Seo said to himself.

"**Well Negi where do we go from here?"** asked Asuna.

"**We go straight. There's a green light up ahead." **Said Negi.

"**If that's the case, then transform me, Setsuna, and Konoka we stay behind besides one of us has to guard but Konoka will keep going with you Negi."** SaidAsuna.

"**Alright here we go. Now partner Asuna…Konoka…and Setsuna…show the power within all three…****Invoking contract!" **He pulled out two cosplay cards and one rare card. **Asuna's cosplay:** Dressed in a robe while wielding the harisen.**Konoka rare: Kochi No Hiougi (sic), Hae No Suehiro**: Her weapons are a set of expanding fortune-telling chopsticks, which she is able to use like a whip. **Setsuna's cosplay:** Dressed in her samurai outfit from the Cinema Village section of the Kyoto arc and wielding a naginata as her artifact.

Negi, Musubi, and Konoka went ahead, they heard a sobbing noise and they followed it and found Kusano huddled in a corner. **"Ku!"** Negi called.

"**Negi!"** Kusano beamed. Leapt and hugged him.

"**Don't worry, Ku, you're safe us,"** said Konoka.

"**Oh no you don't!"** a feminine and sinister Sekirei spoke as she found them, wielding her scythe. **"My master called dibs on that kid."**

"**How did you get passed Asuna and Setsuna?" **asked Negi.

"**Oh those two? Hahahahahaha! I knocked them out in one swing of my scythe wind technic."** Said the scythe girl.

"**Well you won't get pass us!" **Said Konoka and Musubi.

"**Oh please, why don't you both make it easier on yourselves and hand over the green girl?" **Said the scythe girl.

"**Never!" **Negi replied.

"**Then I'll take her by force."** Said the scythe girl.

Konoka charged at her swinging and Musubi followed up with that attack. Their weapons clashed as the sparks flew. Yomi gritted her teeth. **"There no way a human could fight to our level of a Sekirei!"** said Yomi.

"**Time to wrap things up, Musubi."** Said Konoka.

"**You got it Konoka."** Replied Musubi.

When Konoka is just about to make her move by rapping Yomi with her fortune-telling chopsticks she reached her limit and changed back to normal.

"**Uh Oh."** Said Konoka.

"**Now's my chance."** Said Yomi.

"**KONOKA, WATCH OUT!" **Negi shouted as Yomi is about to swing at her but Musubi grabbed the tip of Yomi's scythe between her hands just in time.

"**You shouldn't play with sharp objects,"** said Musubi as she snapped the tip off.

"**AH, my death scythe!"** shouted Yomi. **"Now you're DEAD, bicth!"**

Negi and Konoka watched as both Sekirei fighting violently. Despite her scythe being broken off, Yomi still could do damage to Musubi due to vacuum blade she could launch at the brunette Sekirei. A blast of vacuum blades actually tore Musubi's top off, leaving her topless. Negi blushed as he saw this.

Yomi laughed, **"Seriously a kid is your Ashikabi! Wow, you sure now how to pick them. I mean if I were you I'd choose someone better than a kid, huh!"**

"**You're wrong. Negi's special both inside and out," said Musubi.**

"**So you say!" **Yomi sneered. **"He looks pathetic to me. He can do is watch you be eliminate!"** Yomi swung her scythe at Musubi but she jumped and kicked her in the face. Snarling, Yomi exclaimed **"That's it!"**

"**Negi, there you are." **Said Chomo.

"**What Chomo how did you find…"**

"**No time hurry up and make pactio with the little girl she about to fall asleep." **Said Chomo.

"**Big bother? Will you do me a favor will you be my Ashikabi?" **Ku asked when she kissed Negi.

Asuna and Setsuna got back up caught up with to Negi, Konoka, and Musubi and saw him making anther pactio.

"**PACTIO!" **Shouted Chomo. **"Probationary contact is complete!"**

"**Partner ****Kusano, show me the power that is hidden within you. ****Invoking contract!" **He pulled a rare card and Ku transformedinto a Plant Fairy.

Yomi who was stunned by the transformation. **"Dammit, she emerged, now what?"**

Seo, Hikari and Hibiki watched the fight and whistled, **"That kid has some interesting skills."** He never expected Negi to have a trick up his sleeve and make Kusano emerged.

"**Now for you, I won't let you bully my BIG BOTHER!" **Kusano shouted when the vines came out from all directions and trapped Yomi. Musubi swiftly took advantage of that and ripped off her clothes exposing her Sekirei crest and chanted her norita as she touched the crest, **"By my fists of the contract, My Ashikabi's perils will be shattered!" **Yomi screamed in shock. In a flash of pink light crest Yomi's crest vanished **"This can't be…I – lost…but…Mikogami…"** and before long she was unconscious when Ku let her go.

Negi, Chomo, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna wondering what Musubi had done but they turned their attention Kusano. **"That was amazing." **Then Negi turned to Musubi who was covering her naked breasts with her arms and blushed. **"Musubi, you're alright?"**

"**Yes, thanks you and Kusano. I also protected my modesty," **said Musubi as she smiled to Negi.

Seo sighed. **"Let's go,"** he said to Hikari and Hibiki before they left the scene.

"**Alright, everyone lets go home, and you, Ku,"** said Negi.

"**Yomi's Presence disappeared. Useless girl!"** said Mikogami.

"**Out of my way!"** Homura, a black clad male Sekirei with a mask covering the lower half of his face, ordered.

"**I can't do that,"** Akitsu said emotionlessly. **"My Master ordered me not to let anyone interfere."**

Homura cursed as Akitsu's ice powers cancelled out his fire powers. He was definitely in for a hard battle. The car that is owned by Mikogami drove in between them. **"Were done here Akitsu. Let's go?"**

"**Wait! Why is a discarded number is here?" **Homura asked. But he didn't answer when Akitsu got in and drove off.

Meanwhile afterall that fight in the Botanical Garden they went back home but Ku's transformation lasted when they got to Maison Izumo, she was tired and hungry so Negi had to carry her inside. **"So is the Ku going to school to with us Negi?" **Konoka asked.

"**No she'll be safe here ****Izumo Inn."** Setsuna answered Negi's question.

"**Well then seeya in class Musubi."** Said Asuna when they all left.

"**Kay, seeya."** replied Musubi.

"**Musubi, Ku lets go."** Said Negi.

The End


	3. Negi Meets Matsu

**Negima! Magi Magister meets Sekirei**

Disclaimer- I don't own Negima or Sekirei

First I would like to thank all the people who reviewed the last chapter. Argorok

**Chapter 3:** The Genius and Hacker Sekirei

"**We're home!" **said Negi and Musubi together.

"**I was starting to worry. Oh, Musubi! What on earth happen to your clothes…? Huh? Who is this…?"** Miya asked.

"**Ah…this Ku, and she's a Sekirei that my team rescued from the ****Botanical Gardens,"** said Negi.

Ku was still a little tired but she woke up. **"Where are we? I'm hungry,"**

"**Oh you poor thing! I'll go fix something to eat right way,"** said Miya with a kind smile and left.

After Miya made something for Ku to eat. She fell asleep right after dinner and they put her to bed. **"Oh look at the poor little dear she's all tuckered out,"** said Miya.

"**Well, it's time for all of us to go back to bed. After all we went through to get Ku, come on Musubi let go,"** said Negi as he got off the floor.

"**Kay,"** said Musubi.

When they went back to their rooms and went back to sleep Negi still don't know he was being watched. **"Based on the data, Negi is a ten year old teacher at Mahora Academy in class 2-A and made all Patios of his students. On top of that, he's induced two Sekireis to emerge. I must say, this boy interests me very much. No wonder, I, Matsu, Sekirei number 02, can't keep my eyes off him,"** said Matsu.

Next morning it was the same normal day when Negi and Musubi left for school. **"We're off to school now,"** said Negi and Musubi.

"**Have a nice day,"** said Miya.

After they left the Inn Nodoka was waiting for them. **"Ah...hello Negi and Musubi,"** said Nodoka nervously.

"**Hi, Nodoka,"** said Musubi.

"**Wait, where's Yue? Isn't she with you today?"** Asked Negi.

"**No, she said she'll go along ahead without us today,"** said Nodoka.

"**Oh, I see,"** said Musubi.

They were all walking to school but when they walked passed by the gymnasium, Miya was sparing with Setsuna using their katana's. **"That's enough sparing for you today,"** said Miya. **"Yes, master!"** Said Setsuna.

"**Oh, you're wondering what I'm doing here. Well I've been called in to do class here as a sub. Since your real teacher is on vacation for a month. Plus, I've couldn't leave Ku home so I brought her, too,"** Miya explained.

Musubi had sparkles in her eyes. **"Ohhhhh…Landlady!"** Musubi shouted when she jumped in front Setsuna.

"**Hey!"** Said Setsuna, but Musubi ignored her.

"**Would you spar with me, please?"** Musubi asked.

"**Okay but I won't but I won't easy on you,"** Miya answered.

"**That's what I want! Ready? Here I come,"** Said Musubi.

"**Wait a minute girls please…"** said Negi.

"**I think we shouldn't interrupt them. Besides, we have class,"** said Setsuna.

"**I suppose so,"** said Negi.

So they went along a head to the class room and Negi began teaching his class. **"Alright class, let's get started on page one about Sekireis,"** said Negi. After class was over. **"Great job, everyone. Be careful on your way home," **said Negi.

"**Bye," **everyone said.

Meanwhile in the gymnasium meeting room Haruna, Setsuna, Konoka, and Asuna were discussing about Sekireis in The Sekirei Research Society. **"Ok so lately, a number of mysterious Sekireis have been witnessed on campus. We have conformation these Sekireis can be attributable to super humans. In order to solve this mystery, I hear by call The Sekirei Research Society to order!"** Said Asuna.

"**Last year we had a vampire, a chupacabra, and now Sekireis? Things are getting more interesting around here,"** said Haruna.

"**Yeah I know things are getting interesting in this school,"** said Konoka.

"**Now, to start I'd like to organize the witness accounts of the Sekireis that have been popping up everywhere that we've collected thus far,"** said Asuna as she drew out all the pictures and spread it out on the table.

Suddenly Kaede, Fuka, and Fumika opened the door. **"Guys, listen up!"** Said Fuka.

"**We were just out walking as part of our Out Walking Society, when we saw dark shadowy woman with long hair and glasses behind the gym,"** said Kaede.

"**Do you think that might have been…"**asked Fumika little ferritin.

"**YES, a Sekirei!"** Shouted Haruna as she slamed her hands on the table.

"**All members of**** The Sekirei Research Society, let move out!**" Said Asuna.

"**Aye, Aye!"** Everyone said as they moved out to the back of the gym.

"**I was right over there,"** said Kadede pointed out.

"**Sekirei, you can come out now!"** Said Asuna.

But the shadowy woman with hair and glasses made a run for it behind the trees to head back home. **"She's getting away!"** Said Haruna.

"**Oh, no you don't!" **Said Asuna as she ran swinging the net to her. **"Ha! Now I got you,"** but Asuna missed and the Sekirei threw a smoke bomb and replaced herself with a raccoon dog. **"What the hell? She's fast!"** Said Asuna looking disappointed.

"**Fuuu, that was close. Better head back before Miya finds me,"** said Matsu.

Miya was just about to walk home until she saw Negi's stundents behind the gym. **"What's going on over here?"** Asked Miya.

"**We were trying to catch a Sekirei that had long hair and glasses but it got away,"** said Asuna.

"**Oh I see. Well it's getting late. We better go make dinner, Musubi,"** said Miya.

"**Yes,"** said Musubi.

"**Oh on second thought Musubi tell Nodoka she's invited for dinner, and would you pick up a few items at the market for me,"** said Miya.

"**Sure, it'll be no problem,"** said Musubi cheerfully.

"**Ohhh, on the contrary it will be…Because, number 88, Musubi…You're my enemy, now the gloves are off. Hm…hmhmhm and I do mean pretty dirtyyyyy hmhmhm,"** said Matsu with a sadistic grin on her face as she activated the MBI Satellite under her command.

"**Let's see, I've told Nodoka she's invited to ****The Maison Izumo Inn****, got soy sauce, miso, carrots, tofu, daikon radish, and cabbage…I think that's everything,"** said Musubi. **"Ah."** She sensed the satellite's laser heading toward her and she jumped and started running and jumping for her life back home. The laser hit the ground near her barely missing her by inches as she felt the heat coming off of it tearing off her clothes piece by piece. The laser continued to fire as she continued to run and jump as fast as she could. **"I really hope Miya understands why I'm late bringing the groceries tonight,"** Musubi said herself when while she's running.

Meanwhile in The Maison Izumo, Nodoka is helping out with Miya's cooking and Negi is upstairs with Ku waiting for Musubi to return.

"**Nodoka dear, think you handle the rest? I'll get Negi to see if he wants to take bath ok?"** Miya asked nicely.

"**Oh…ok,"** said Nodoka as she continued to cook.

Miya went upstairs to Negi's door and knocked on the door.

"**Come in,"** said Negi.

"**Negi, you can take a bath now if like and as for you Ku, you can take a bath with me later ok,"** said Miya when she opened the door.

"**Thank you, I will,"** said Negi.

Negi and Ku got out of the room they walked through the hall and down stairs. **"As you Ku, you'll be taking a bath with me, later ok?" **Said Miya

"**Kay!"** Said Ku with happy excitement.

Negi was a little worried about Musubi coming home late** "But I wonder where Musubi is. She hasn't come back yet."**

"**Don't worry, after all the training I've given her, I'd be more worried about what she would do to any challenger,"** said Miya.

"**I see,"** said Negi.

"**MBI's satellite military is as good as you'd expect. It should keep Musubi at bay for a while. Now it's time for me to make my next move on, Negi,"** said Matsu when she her glasses off and went to the bath.

In the bath tub Negi was still wondering whose voice he heard the other day. **"I can't help but wonder whose voice I heard in this house,"** said Negi. Someone came in while Negi was taking a bath. **"Who is it? Mu…Musubi, No…Nodoka?"** Asked Negi. But there was no answer; she just kneeled down behind Negi and pressed her…rather large breasts on Negi's back. **"I don't need you to scrub my back…"** said Negi nervously when he looked back to see whose behind him. **"Huh? Who are you?"** Asked Negi when he was backing up against the wall. **"Whoa! Wait! Who are you?"** Negi asked again. But she crawled to him closer and closer nearly taking her towel off to show her large breasts to Negi and he was blushing bright red and had a little nose bleed. **"Please…tell me…who-"**

"**I'm Matsu, Sekirei number 2. Sorry about that. Well… kinda. Nice to meet you,"** said Matsu with a smile.

"**You're a Sekirei?"** Asked Negi.

When she finally reached home the laser mysteriously stopped firing her.** "I'm home!"** Musubi said when she's trying catch her breath.

"**Glad you made it…" **But when Miya turned she was shocked seeing Musubi's clothes torn up. **"Oh, My! What happened to your clothes?** She asked.

"**I don't know I was out shopping, and then something fell right out of the sky,"** Musubi answered.

Miya was concerned **"Are you hurt?"** Miya asked.

"**Nope, and I think I got everything…Ah! I forgot the cabbage and daikon radishes. I better hurry up and go get them,"** said Musubi when was about to head back out again. But Miya grabbed Musubi's shoulder. **"Not so fast. I think there's a better choice of public attire, don't you?"** Miya asked with a scary smile.** "So let's forget the shopping for now, so go take nice hot bath and freshen up,"** said Miya.

"**Is it all right if join her?"** Nodoka asked.

"**Of course, and you can spend the night here as well,"** said Miya.

Meanwhile in the bath.

"**Negi Springfield****, 10 years old. A family of three cousins and no info about your mother or father. ****Graduated Magic School in Wales, assigned to become a Magister Magi, and made probationary contracts with the students in class 3-A, all 30 girls,"** said Matsu.

"**How do you know all this?"** Negi asked.

"**To put it plainly; you're a wizard. But you're also an Ashikabi…my master. Please satisfy my need, and cool down this hot body with your DNA,"** said Matsu as she got even closer to Negi.

"**Is anyone in the bath?"** Nodoka asked. Musubi and Nodoka came in the bath. **"Oh, hi, Negi!"** Said Musubi. **"Ne…Negi?"** Nodoka asked and fainted.

"**Nodoka! Musubi!"** Stremmered Negi.

"**Well, is it ok for me to wash your back?"** Asked Musubi.

"**No, um, actually, uh…"** Negi said as his face flushed red.

"**Oh, who's that?"** Musubi asked.

"**You're finally here, my enemy. You came back 300 seconds earlier than I expected! Impressive…however I've already included this in my calculations!"** Said Matsu when she pulled out her gun.

"**Where were you hiding that?" **Negi asked while in shock.

Matsu fired and out came a net. It caught Nodoka and Musubi. **"Special synthetic fiber net never lets me down. No one's ever escaped from it,"** said Matsu.

"**It won't come off,"** Musubi whined.

Matsu turned back Negiwith a creepy smile as she looked ready to pounce on Negi and have her way with him. **"Now with them out of the way, what do you say? Let's bind our love contact,"** said Matsu.

"**No!"** Said Negi in fear.

"**Ha-ha, don't be so scared, silly. I'll be gentle I promise," **said Matsu, still smiling. But she sensed someone behind her and frizzed.

Suddenly Miya wasstanding there holding her katana over Matsu's right shoulder. **"I thought there was a little too much noise coming from here to actually be bathing,"** said Miya. **"You do realize that sexual relations in Maison Izumo are strictly forbidden, don't you?"** Asked Miya, with a terrifying aura surrounding her.

Later on that late afternoon they're at the dining room.

"**So, reintroductions. Yeah, I'm Matsu,"** said Matsu.

"**She's also a resident here; she lives upstairs in room 201,"** Miya explained.

"**But we didn't see a room 201,"** said Nodoka.

"**Well, there's a hidden door. I'm living in hiding,"** said Matsu.

"**But why?"** Negi asked.

"**Ah…there was a lot of drama when I left the MBI, so…I'm being chased,"** said Matsu.

"**Chased?"** Asked Negi.

"**Like I said…My husband never turned anyone way. He made this door for a joke but it came in handy. As a matter of fact, he was a part of MBI too…that's how he got acquainted with Matsu. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," **said Miya.

"**Oh, no it's fine!"** Said Negi.

"**Then again if she keeps causing problems like this I may have to kick her out,"** said Miya.

"**No, please, I'm so sorry! I'll never do it again, Miya!"** Said Matsu begging.

"**Do you mean it?"** Miya asked.

"**I give you my word," **said Matsu bowing her head.** "Everyone, I'm very sorry. Excuse me…"** she said before going upstairs to her room.

Later that night Negi was thinking what Matsu said. _**"But you're also my Ashikabi."**_ _**"That's what she said,"**_ Negi said to himself. The door opened. **"Who is it? Ku?"** Negi asked.

"**Nope!"** Said Matsu.

"**What are you doing here, Matsu?"** Negi asked.

"**Shhhhhhh…I almost forgot the two important things…Pactio,"** Matsu whispered and kissed Negi.

"**How…"** Negi asked quietly.

"**Probationary contact is complete. Next time let me experiment a little more and every time after..."** Matsu whispered.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Miya.** "Late visits are prohibited in this house Matsu. Because of this there will be no breakfast for you, and same goes to you Negi."**

"**Eh? Please forgive me!"** Matsu begged.

"**What? That's not fair,"** Negi whined.

Next Moring Matsu, Kusano, Musubi, and Nodoka were sleeping very close together with Negi. **"What going' here? Why are they crowding me?"** Negi asked himself.

"**Rise and shine, Ne-gi. So how about a good morning kiss…"** Said Matsu with a seductive smile.

Nodoka woke and saw Matsu was about to kiss Negi and screamed.** "Nooo!"**

But Musubi blocked Matsu's kiss in front Negi. **"I'm not Negi…but good morning,"** said Musubi while rubbing eyes.

"**I wonder what would happen if Sekireis really got together?"** Matsu asked herself with creepy smile.

"**That was too close,"** Nodoka said with relief.

After they got up. They went down stairs to eat where Miya and Kagari were waiting.

"**I'm so use to eating my meals in secret it feels weird doing it front of others. Having breakfast with everyone is the best,"** said Matsu.

"**By the way is Uzume sleeping?"** Asked Negi.

"**I think so and she hasn't been coming home lately,"** said Matsu.

"**Open up. Ahh,"** said Miya with a smile to Kagari.

"**I can do it myself. No wait you know I hate spinach…"** said Kagari being stubborn.

"**You should listen to me besides you can't hold the chopsticks,"** said Miya while she forced Kagari to eat.

"**Your hands are you ok?"** Asked Negi looking a little worried.

"**Well yeah… but it's more than just my hands it's my body too… I just got a little burned that's all,"** said Kagari.

After breakfast Nodoka went book club, Matsu she's doing her thing in her room, as Musubi and Miya they went back that gym to train some more. Since its Saturday Negi and Kusano went back up there room to sleep some more and yet another dream came in to play inside Negi's mind for what he sees a long blonde hair, black dress, and a angry look on her face.

"**Who…are you?"** Negi asked.

"**At last, I have, found you. I hope you're prepared Ashikabi for DEATH!"** She said with an angry look.

Negi woke up for scary dream **"What was that a dream?"** Negi asked himself wondering what happened.

Kusano rubbed her eyes when she woke up her nap.** "Uh…uh."**

"**Oh Ku sorry I woke you up,"** said Negi. _**"But what was that dream about it feels like the same when I met Kusano… wait Matsu might know and besides I have questions to ask her about the Sekirei Plan but that will have to wait,"**_ He said to himself.

So Negi and Kusano went to Matsu's room and explained why they here and she was surprised what Negi told her about his dream.** "Wow, so the girl from your dreams wants to kill you, huh? What did she look like?"** Matsu asked.

Negi started to decide the girl from his dream look like. **"Well see… Long blonde hair, black dress, and an angry look on her face,"** said Negi.

Matsu turned to her computer and started typing in Negi's description. **"Before you met Kusano you saw her in your dream, too right?"** Asked Matsu.

"**Yes," **Negi answered.

"**So wouldn't be completely out of the question for certain type of Sekirei to connect with you unconsciously. Especially when you are an Ashikabi who's already helped three us to emerge,"** said Matsu.

"**Does it make any differents?"** Asked Negi.

"**Of course any Ashikabi gains more power for any Sekirei he/she marks. At the level you're at it's very possible that more powerful Sekirei is able to connect with you,"** said Matsu.

"**Oh I see,"** said Negi.

Matsu's computer screen showed the results for what Negi descried the women that he in his dream. Matsu is a little shocked for what she sees. **"Oh my gosh... Negi, is this the girl you saw in your dreams?"** Asked Matsu.

"**That's her alright,"** Negi answered.

"**That's not good. Frankly, this is really really bad that's Tsukiumi," **Matsu terrified.** "Tsukiumi number 9 she's very dangers a water type Sekirei infamous for intense hatred of Ashikabis. If she's reacting to your powers then…then I imagine you damaged her pride and made her angry,"** said Matsu.

Negi is a little worried.** "What do we do?"** asked Negi.

"**In order for us win the game we should make our party stronger at all cost. But this crazy of all people number 9 the Ashikabi hater?"** Matsu asked herself.

Suddenly Musubi came in to Matsu's room.** "It'll all work out,"** said Musubi.

"**How do you know Musubi… goodness what happened?"** Asked Negi.

Musubi had her hands up near her large bump on head.** "Huh huh the Landlady is… really strong. Huh huh… Ouch,"** Musubi answered.

"**Well we better find her somehow I'll get her to join up and maybe join my class too,"** said Negi.

Matsu was frightened for what Negi just said**. "But what if you got killed?"**

"**All he has to do is talk to her. I'm sure you'll be able to come to an understanding, use your words… as your fits!"** Musubi advised.

"**Words as fits… I'll try,"** said Negi.

"**Well that makes cents. I'll start by searching for her with the surveillance satellites. Musubi will use physical strength to run around and search the places where the satellites don't pick up. Then that leaves Negi as bait,"** said Matsu.

"**Bait? Why?"** Negi asked nervously.

"**Because Sekireis always knows when Ashikabi there reacting to is nearby. If number 9 lives up to her reputation, she will come to kill you,"** said Matsu with smile smirk on her face.

"**Well if that's the case I think I might want to bring some of my other students in case,"** Negi advised.

"**You should choose two of your students like Yue Ayasa and Zazie Rainyday. One more thing Kusano will be guardian. Now then are ready for this? Operation killed or be killed is now active. Let's go team!"** Said Matsu.

The End


	4. Negi Meets Tsukiumi

**Negima! Magi Magister meets Sekirei**

Disclaimer- I don't own Negima or Sekirei

**Chapter 4:** The Shakespearean Water type Sekirei

Negi explained the situation Yue and Zazie though a telepathic call and regrouped at the center of Mahora Academy school grounds and spread out in groups but Kusano, Yue, and Nodoka stayed with Negi while Musubi goes solo. Meanwhile on the roof tops Tsukiumi senses something. **"Hmm…this feeling… it continues swell. Curses! A plague must fall on thee, if the gods won't grant a pocks thou shall die by my hand!"** Said Tsukiumi with a scary aura.

Suddenly Homura is 8 ft. behind Tsukiumi. **"Hope you realized that Sekireis are only truly powerful when they emerged. So what stopping you? To be the strongest you need an Ashikabi,"**

Tsukiumi turned around and sees her arch rival.** "Homura! It is thy misfortune that we meet here. The time to settle this is now at hand our straight shall be measured once and for all,"**

"**I really don't have time for this,"** said Homura when he tossed a fire ball at and exploded creating a smoking screen.

"**Get thee back here coward!"** Tsukiumi shouted.

But when the smoke cleared Homura disappeared without a trace. The only thing that Tsukiumi heard was his voice. **"You be looking for a master instead playing around up here like this,"**

"**How dare you speak of such things? Ashikabis are nothing but lowly monkeys. Homura! I will not accept this… rather I shall close his premently and in doing so and secure my purity,"** said Tsukiumi after she jumped off to find him.

Meanwhile Negi's group was walking around until came across Mana Tatumija coming guns store.** "Hello professor,"** said.

"**Mana what are here,"** Negi asked.

Suddenly Chamo came out if hiding from Mana's breast.** "It was me Negi I smelled yeah and you're going to need all help can get."** He said as he jumped back on Negi's pocket.

"**Get thee hands!" **Tsukiumi yelled. "**I said out of the way!"**

Yue, Kusano, Zazzie, and Mana moved out the way **"Negi watch out!"** They said.

Negi heard a familiar voice and look up. **"No! Not again!"**

Tsukiumi land on top of Negi's stomach and got off of him. **"Loafed monkey! I bid thee hem-"** suddenly Tsukiumi felt a pulse in her body that she was weak and can hardly breathe. _**"What this mean? Where for brought to my knees? The heat… it grows stronger…"**_ she said to herself.

Negi got back up, saw Tsukiumi and trembled in fear. **"Oh! Bloody hell it's her."**

Tsukiumi got up on her feet looking a little bit flush in the face but she's trying hid it behind her anger. **"Bastard…! By… thou… thou art he…"** Tsukiumi started summoning water from thin air surrounding her. **"I know thou would seek to defile me. Yet I all shall grant is suffering, and thou shall be relieved through DEATH!"**

Negi's group and Seo's group spread and regrouped on the ground after they were almost hit Tsukiumi's water attacks but Seo, Hibiki, and Hikari stayed jumped on the schools roof where it's safe.

"**Wait! You have to hear me out,"** Negi cried out.

"**It's water important,"** Zazie said.

"**0 points,"** Mana said.

"**Not on my life. Water-!"** Tsukiumi was just about to summon water until Kusano was in her way protecting Negi.

"**Stop it! I won't let you bully my big BORTHER!"** Kusano yelled when the vine from underground reacted to her emissions and ran wild smashing one building on left and right.

Negi asked Kusano to stop before her vines pops up somewhere next. **"Ku, No! You can't fight her. If you fight with her with her now then lose her forever. She'll be taken away. She needs us."**

"**We know your to protect him he can hold his,"** Yue said with a calming remark to Kusano.

"**Trust him,"** Zazie said.

"**They are children but why are they?"** Tsukiumi started jumping the gun. **"You despicable fiend! Thou have sink thy claws into younger children?"** Tsukiumi summoned water again and made her move. **"Filthy! Kid what thou needed is a shower! Water Celebration!" **

As the water was going to hit Negi, Yue casted a shield barrier spell. **"Deflexio!"**

"**Thank you Yue,"** said Negi.

"**Negi you have to transform us,"** said Yue.

"**Alright Partner Kusano… Yue… Mana… and Zazie show the power within all three Invoking contract!" **Negi pulled out three rare cards. **Kusano's rare:** Plant Fairy. **Yue's Rare:****Philosophastra Illustrans:** Her artifact is called Orbis Sensualium Pictus; it is a set consisting of a cloak, book, witch's hat, broom, and an Enigma Cyclopedia book appearing to be a beginner's manual for casting spells. **Zazie's Rare: 4-D Silk Hat:** A masked magician dressed in a tuxedo with a cape. Her weapon is a cane and a magical hat. **Mana's Rare:** A white wedding dress while holding a shot gun in her right hand and police gun on her left hand.

Yue drop the barrier thinking it's safe. However Tsukiumi wasn't interested in Yue, Kusano, or Zazie but she showed little mercy to hear Negi. **"Weakling! I only used modicum of the power I pusses, before I give thee anther taste it, to what thou want me to listen?"**

Negi said it straight forward.** "I need you to be my Sekirei."**

"**Have I gone mad? Or didst thou just requested me to be thy Skeirei?"** Tsukiumi was furies for what he just said. **"How couldst thou be so shameless in public? As much I despise thee… I thought to spare thy life but now… I WILL DESTROY THEE!"** Tsukiumi yelled as she summoned water sphere and prepared to attack.

As Tsukiumi was just about launch her attack until she heard someone's voice chanting.

"**SPIRITUS!"**

"**Evangeline and Chachamaru,"** said Negi when looked up in and sees Evangeline high up on the cities roofs.

The water she built up exploded and socked her clothes. **"Who dare make my water sphere explode? Prey tell?"** Tsukiumi yelled out.

Tsukiumi looked up and sees Evangeline and Chachamaru. **"We dare,"** said Evangeline.

Negi was surprised to her when she saved him. **"Evangeline and Chachamaru are you here…"**

"**Now don't get the wrong idea were not here to save you. Were here to save your blood," **said Evangeline.

Tsukiumi shacks the water off her clothes. **"I let my anger, cloud my judgment. I shall not be so careless with the next shot!"**

"**Try as you wish, but won't leave until you listen to reason please!"** Said Negi.

Tsukiumi felt a pulse in heart when she put her hands on her left bozzem. **"Why? Why does my chest feel like this…?"**

"**Enough talk lets fight!" **said Evangeline when they jumped.

Evangeline got pedaled thenTsukiumi got blasted by Chachamaru. They battle with magic and all weapons handy.

"**Wait girls stop!" **Negi shouted.

Evangeline grew tired of this fight. "**That's it** **lic lac… la lac… LICLAC!"**

Negi knew what's coming and asked for help. **"This is not good… Yue, Zazzie I need help to block Evangeline attack with the spell Deflexio!"**

Yue and Zazzie agreed to help out Negi. **"Roger!"**

"**O spirits ice, come forth. Lay your hands upon me and stop this current. Wind to blade, fog to stardust. La lac spiritus!"** said Evangeline.

They got in front Tsukiumi and said there spell together.** "DEFLEXIO!"** there barrier turned into a see-through hat with question on it when they combined. Negi's barrier was able to hold but Zazzie and Yue transformed back and the barrier disappeared along with it leavening Negi still protecting Tsukiumi.

Tsukiumi was supervised seeing Negi still protecting her even if she attacked him. **"Why woulds't thou?" **She asked when Tsukiumi got back up.

Negi was feeling a little woozy from the shield spell.** "Are you alright?" **Negi asked.

"_**This kid he protected me with his power…"**_ Tsukiumi said to herself.

"**Chachamaru restrain that witch,"** Evangeline ordered.

"**Yes master,"** said Chachamaru.

"**Mana, Kusano try to keep Evangeline and Chachamaru at bay,"** said Negi.

"**Right!"** they said.

As Chachamaru flew down she was being kempt a bay with Mana and Kusano tries hold Evangeline off just long enough for Negi and Tsukiumi to seal the deal.

"**Please, Tsukiumi, my Sekirei. You need me. It's the only way so she won't get her hands on you. Don't you understand I want to protect you!"** said Negi.

Tsukiumi finally realized that she can't deny it any longer that Negi is her Ashikabi. Tsukiumi walked forth to Negi.** "Monkey…I've heard thou called me my Sekirei did thou not? If so then thou must take the responsibility,"** said Tsukiumi.

"**Yes I did!"** Said Negi with a smile.

"**Thou has courage not only didst thou protect me with thy own power but also from that vile witch. For a monkey, thou art a kid of mettle. Strange… but my heart, which once clamored so loudly in protest, is surprisingly at peace right now. What is thy name?"** Tsukiumi asked.

"**Negi… Negi Springfield." **Negi answered.

"**Look I know you both are wrapped up in the moment here but it's time to make contract. Let's go ****PACTIO!****"** Said Chamo as he came of Negi's pocket.

"**It's so warm… thou art magical child… Very well then the Sekirei, Tsukiumi, accept thy proposal of marriage!"** Said Tsukiumi as she approached Negi. **"Negi! Only one person gets to kill thee from this day forward, and that person is me,"** she said and kissed Negi.

"**Probationary contact is complete!"** Said Chamo.

"_**Wh-what is this? This feeling welling up from my heart… So warm and strong… So this… is emergence…"**_ Tsukiumi said to herself.

"**Partner Tsukiumi, show me the hidden you! Invoking contract!"** Negi pulled out a rare card and transformed into a pirate wearing a black dress which shows her cleavage, black mini skirt, black pirate hat with a peacock feather, and wields twin claymores swords.

"**With this power I will never lose. You two, out of the way!" **Tsukiumi shouted.

"**Right,"** said Mana and Kusano. But when they did they transformed back.

Tsukiumi started to chant just like Evangeline when water builds up in her blades.** "Lic lac…la…lac… lilac! Hydra Blast!"** Tsukiumi said as she swung her twin swords at Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"**No! This can't be! She can use the same spell like me?"** said Evangeline when she trembled in fear. But Chachamaru block the water attack and suffered damage. **"Chachamaru! I'll let you go this time but I will return,"** said Evangeline as they disappeared.

"**And thy will be waiting,"** said Tsukiumi as transformed back and saw them disappeared.

"**Negi!"** Musubi cried out to him as she land her feet.** "Are you ok?"**

"**Were all fine Musubi. I would like you to meet Tsukiumi she'll be joining us in class,"** said Negi.

Yue, Zazie, Mana, Musubi, and Kusano introduce themselves and walked back to dean's office to register Tsukiumi in Mahora Academy. But unknowing to Negi he was being watched over by another female Sekirei on the roof tops she wears a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button. **"Negi Springfeild huh? Ooo what a handsome young boy,"** she said. At the dean's office Yue, Zazie, Mana they went back to their dorms and as Musubi, and Ku they were waiting for them outside the dean's door and with that Negi's partners just got bigger. But Tsukiumi will be ditching school just like Evangeline that is if Miya allows it which she won't soon after they were done with the dean two little sparks of light appered and formed into a male frog and a female cat.

"**Yay, were finally here, mya," **the cat said looking a little bit tired.

"**I think the trip made my butt go numb,"** the frog said when he wiggled around a little. **"In a good way."**

Chamo popped out Negi's pocket.** "What the hell are you guys!"** He asked.

"**Yes indeed do tell. What are they?"** Tsukiumi asked.

"**What are these?"** They asked each other.

"**My name is Shichimi, mya,"** she said.

"**I'm Motsu," **he said.

"**Were special envoys from magic school, and were on businesses,"** They said together.

"**Yeah I'm not judgining but they got weird names,"** said Chamo.

"**So, Shichimi and Motsu, what kind of businesses are you both here that you speak of?" **asked Konoe.

"**You should know Negi has four Sekireis and they are now his partners and so we must stress that you keep it confidential,"** said Mostu.

"**To make shore that the founder of the CEO doesn't knows about this, mya, and that's why we are here, mya,"** said Shichimi

"_**I wonder who's the founder of CEO?"**_ Negi asked himself.

"_**They must be speaking of Hiroto Minaka,"**_ Tsukiumi said herself with thoughtful look.

"**I see very well then," **said Konoe.

"**Since we came so for we choose stick around and enjoy the Academy for a little while, mya,"** said Shichimi.

"**Please don't mind us even though we may be a bother and watching your every move in a good way,"** said Mostu with a glare.

"**And if you do anything wrong we'll have to report you, mya,"** said Shichimi.

"**-Oh, well ok…"** said Negi and Chamo with a nod.

Sine's they were done with the businesses Negi and Tsukiumi, Musubi, and Kusano left the dean's office and went back Maison Izumo. However someone was waiting for him in the dining room. **"Negi you have a guest who's waiting for you,"** said Miya with kind smile.

When they got there they see a girl wearing a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button. **"It nice to finally meet you Negi Springfield," **she said with sexy voice. **"My name is Kazehana,"**

Next time Negi meets Kazekana.


	5. Negi Meets Kazehana

**Negima! Magi Magister meets Sekirei**

Disclaimer- I don't own Negima or Sekirei

**Chapter 5:** The Wind Flower Sekirei

"**Wait, how do you know my name?"** Negi asked with a smile.

"**Ooh, I have ways of knowing,"** said Kazehana with a wink of eye.

Tsukiumi looked at Negi with a glare. **"NEGI! Is she…"**

Hearing that from Tsukiumi got him a little spooked. **"No, I've never seen her before!** **Oh yes, Tsukiumi, this is Miya. She's the landlady. And Miya, this is Tsukiumi,"**

"**A pleasure... and she's yours?"** Miya asked with a smile.

Negi was trying say the words but his cheeks turned red. **"Oh… well,"**

"**I'm his wife!"** Tsukiumi answered with a growl.

"**What?! Wife?!"** Negi asked Tsukiumi all surprised.

"**What art thou so surprised about? We're both connected now, and that makes me thy wife!"** said Tsukiumi.

"**It does?"** Asked Musubi with a dumb look, but gaining an excited smile.

"**Of course it does, honey,"** Kazehana answered flirtatiously.

Kusano sang a little tune. **"I'm married to big brother!" **Then she hugged onto Negi.

"**Hey?! He is mine, thou brat! Unhand him,"** said Tsukiumi arguing over Kusano.

"**No… I… won't,"** said Kusano with a sour face.

"**If that's true, then that would… Make me your wife too!"** said Musubi, clinging onto Negi's right arm in happiness.

"**No! Now get thee away from him! Thou tramps are not his wives!" **Tsukiumi roared.

Miya wacked Musubi and Tsukiumi on their heads. **"Enough! Violence is not allowed in at Maison Izumo. Understood?"**

"**I won't do that again, Miya,"** said Musubi, groaning in pain.

"**Well they say while in Rome, do as the Romans. So I shall obey thy laws here."** Tsukiumi replied, calming down. When Kagari was about leave to his room, Tsukiumi spotted him. **"Hold on… coulds't be…?" **Tsukiumi stared at Kagari, seeing something familiar about him.** "Thou look so familiar… much like someone I'm acquainted with, but might be a chance reassembles," **saidTsukiumi.

"**My name's Kagri. Pleased to meet you. Now if you don't mind, I got work," **said Karagi as he was walking. **"See you around,"**

"**Well, with Karagi gone, we need to discuss the rooms. And I've decided to formally allocate the rooms for everyone. Ku will keep sleeping my room as before. Musubi and Tsukiumi will be in the vacant room 204. Is that understood?"** Said Miya as she laid down the rules when a demonic aura mask popped in the back of her.

Musubi and Tsukiumi spoke in unison being a little disappointed. **"Yes, ma'am,"**

"_**With those two out the way, I now have him all to myself,"**_ Mastu said to herself.

"**Now that's settled, let's have a party,"** said Kazehana cheerfully.

Mastu and Uzume came in just in time for the party, but Uzume wanted to stop by and say hello. **"A forth one? Wow you're a machine, Negi."** said Uzume teasing Negi with a playful nudge.

Tsukiumiglared at Negi.** "Negi, don't tell me SHE'S-"**

"**No she's not one of mine!"** Negi said to calm her down.

"**But, I'm his third. Nice to meet you fellow wife,"** said Matsu with smirk.

"**He has but one wife, and that's me!" **Tsukiumi exclaimed with a bold statement and turned to Uzume.** "And as for you, nice to meet you. I am** **Tsukiumi."**

"**Hi. I'm Uzume good luck with the competition. You're going to need it,"** said Uzume with a smile.

"**Ha! They are not worthy to be called my competition. Beacause… I'm the real wife among them,"** said Tsukiumi being confident.

They partied until 11:30pm, because it will be time for school and Negi was tired, so they all went to bed.

Next morning, Kazehana woke up in the nude. **"I drank too much last night. My head hurts…"**she said when she looked down and finds herself next Negi sleeping peacefully.

"**S…sister Nekane,"** Negi mumbled in his sleep, cuddling his face against Kazehana's breasts like he did with Asuna.

"**So his thinks of me like sister huh?"** Said Kazehana with a giggle. She found herself staring at Negi's face. _**"What to do? The longer I look at him, the cuter he gets. Oh, no… my body is getting all hot,"**_ she thought to herself.

Kazehana moved in, about to kiss Negi, when he woke him. Both of them gasped, their cheeks blushed bright red. **"Um…good morning…"** said Negi being all nervous.

Kazehana backed away slowly and went to the window to get some fresh air. _**"That was too close. I was right on the verge of emerging!"**_ she said thought herself. **"Can I ask you something… what's you're Academy like?"**

"**Well, in the Academy everyone in the class has distinct personalities, and they're all very good students. They're all friends and study together well, and it's very fun."** Negi explained.

"**Would it be alright if I came with you to your class and see what it's like?" **Kazehana asked with a smile.

"**Well… think so…" **said Negi nervously with a thoughtful look.

Everyone got up, and went downstairs to eat, and to go to school, and of course like every other day, it's all the same thing; studying, but this time the class were shocked to hear from their new classmates.

"**I am Tsukiumi… Sekirei and Negi's wife,"** Tsukiumi introduced herself, wearing A Mahora Academy uniform she's been forced to wear it by Miya's orders even thaw she thinks it's indecency to wear it but she has to swallow her pride, honor, and shame.

"**And I'm his wife, too,"** said Musubi excitedly.

"**And as for me I'm visiting here. My name's Kazehana,"** Kazehana introduced herself, she's also wearing A Mahora Academy uniform, only with her top open, giving a view of her generous cleavage.

The class spoke in unison. **"WHAT?!"**

Ayaka wacked her desk with her hands. WAM! **"There's no way you two can be his wives! I don't, I repeat, I don't believe you're his wives!"** Said Ayaka loudly.

"**How dare thee! I am his wife, so deal with it!"** Tsukiumi argued angrily.

"**I'm his wife too, you know,"** said Musubi, pouting.

The rest of the class spoke in unison again with confident smiles. **"We're all his wives because we kissed him first so you can't compare that, now can you?!"**

"**Please, girls, there's no fighting in the class! Now Musubi, Tsukiumi, and Kazehana take your seats,"** said Negi all nervous all over again.

"**Good grief, what heart breaker,"** said Chisame Hasegawa looking board.

"**Considering the newcomer that hasn't emerged, her body temperature quotient, heart rate, and the heat radiating all over body, I say she's in love with Negi,"** said Satomi Hakase, collecting data.

"**I wonder why she didn't kiss him," **said Fei Ku looking a little lost in thought.

After class everyone went to do their own thing as Asuna, Haruna, Yue, Konoka, Setsuna, and Kazehana stayed in the room a little longer.

"**Ohhh, I'm so tired. Ha! Now that classes are over, it's time to work myself to the bone in the name SCIENCE!"** Said Asuna with excitement.

"**Wow your day doesn't start till after school? That sucks,"** said Haruna sarcastically.

"**You really to need to pay more attention in class,"** said Konoka, trying to remind Asuna.

"**Hey, are you going to the Seki Club?"** Asuna asked.

"**Not today, Astronomy Society meeting today, remember? And if I were you, I'd go there before I would even think about not being part of something as shady as Sekirei Club."** Setsuna answered.

As the argument goes on, Kazehana was drinking sockeye while listening._** "So this is Negi's students huh? They seem like a fun-loving bunch,"**_ she thought herself with a smile.

"**I'm responsible for protecting the moral environment in her immediate vicinity. We should go now,"** said Setsuna as Konoka followed her.

"**Have it your way! You're so going to be sorry when we catch one alive,"** said Asuna.

"**What… are you going to use the tooth fairy as bait?" **Yue asked sarcastically and started drinking.

'_**I wonder if Negi could ever want me.'**_ Kazehana thought to herself._**"Oh wait, I know I'll ask the students to tell me how to become Negi's partner,"**_ shethought to herself. **"Hey Yue can I ask you something?"** Kazehana asked.

"**Sure what can I do for you,"** Yue said with smile.

Kazehana whispered to Yue's ear. **"Sorry but me and Asuna have something today and you two are your own bye,"** said Yue looking red in the face and left in a hurry when she grabbed Asuna.

"**Ohhh, maybe you have the answer Haruna,"** said Kazehana.

"**Sure what is it?" **Haruna said with smile.

Kazehana whispered to Haruna's **"Oh, well that easy all you have to do is kiss Negi."** Haruna explained.

"**Oh, I see well thanks I'll de going,"** said Kazehana as she left the classroom. _**'I'm not shore if I should but I'll ask Konoka,' **_she thought to herself as she went to the Astronomy Society where she found Konoka, Setsuna, Chizuru, and Natsumi and she was captivated with the planetary model. _**"What is that thing?"**_ She asked herself.

"**This is the Astronomy club's planetary model,"** said Chizuru. **"It is said using this model we can enter in any date and to deter men the planetary configuration for that day,"** Chizuru explained.

"**That sounds magnificent and complicated,"** said Konoka with oh inspiration. **"Can I give a try?"** She asked with smile.

"**Really breathe taking but be careful,"** said Setsuna with concern.

"**Um… excuse me can I ask you girls some?"** Kazehana asked.

Konoka, Setsuna, Chizuru, and Natsumi spoke in unison. **"What is it?"**

Kazehana whisperedto them and they gave her same answer.** "Kiss Negi,"**

"**I think about it later,"** said Kazehana with a smile and left. _**'It seems everyone I asked it's the same answer looks like I'd better go find Negi,' **_she thought to herself and the search was on.

Meanwhile back in the teacher's launch Motsu is popping bubble wrapper while Shichimi and Takahata were watching Motsu getting frustrated.

"**Motsu, what are you doing mya?" **asked Shichimi with a glare.

"**I'm trying to overcome the irresistible urge to pop this bubble wrap. Conquering this impulse will improve my mind over matter. fighting this intense introlerable temptation, is only possible if one pusses spiritual strength above all… I HAVE THE POWER!" **YelledMotsu as he grabbed the bubble wrap.

"**Ah-ha. Good luck with that mya," **said Shichimi sarcastically.

"**Hm…pardon, I'd clearly haven't had the spirit. Damn you to hell bubble wrap," **said Motsu bending down to his knees looking disappointed.

"**How very unfortunate mya,"** said Shichimi looking tired.

"**I hate to break the battles of wills but aren't you supposed to be watching Negi?" **Takahata asked as he was watched and reminded them.

Suddenly Shichimi and Motsu just remembered. **"No man left behind," **saidMotsu as they left.

Meanwhile back with Kazehana she found Negi when he was to go home. **"Um… Negi can we talk somewhere?"** she asked when she blushed a little.

"**Sure… what's on your mind?"** Negi wondered as they were walking.

Chamo popped out of Negi pocket and climbed on to his shoulder and whispered. **"Hey bro. maybe this hot babe knows yours a wizard and wants to be your partner,"** he whispered quietly.

As it turns out was out on patrol when he spotted Negi, Chamo, and Kazehana going inside church and followed them inside to find out what they are up to and Homura hid himself into shadows. _**"What are they doing in here and are they talking about?"**_ Homura asked himself.

Negi and Chamo were shocked to hear from what Kazehana said.** "WHAT?! You already what Negi is?"** Chamo asked.

"**Oh my scenes I just told you what you are I'd just couldn't keep it to myself any longer," **saidKazehana getting all hot with her crest mark on her back then she had an idea.** "So how about we a probationary contract?"** she asked. **"And that goes for you too Homura I know hiding in the shadows,"** she said to Homura wherever he's would hiding in the shadows.

Homura came out hiding. **"Damn it how did you know I was here?"** she asked.

"**Remember were Sekirei's so I can senses each other,"** Kazehana explained as she pointed at Homura.

"**What the hell are you doing here?!" **Chamo asked looking a bit freaked out.

Homurua explained why he's is here. But for what they didn't know Shichimi and Motsu were looking for Negi and they hot on their trail.

"**Well, Kazehana I'm glad came to your sciences and you're making it so easy for me,"** said Chamo with smile.

"**Well let's do this already it's impolite to keep a lady waiting,"** said Kazehana with a happy look.

"**Ok you first Kazehana…Pactio!"** said Chamo as the magic circle appeared below.

"**Wait before you this tell me what does Kazehana have to do?"** Homurua asked.

"**Huh? I thought you already knew about it,"** saidChamo.

"**Well only seen it once only for a brief moment when I was doing my duty,"** Homurua said.

"**Ok to make short all you got to is kiss your teach,"** Chamo explained.

Hearing that made Homurua speechless and shocked. _**"Then make him our Ashikabi at the same time**_**,"** she said it in her mind when her cheeks are red.

"**Come on Homurua I can't help it anymore besides I like him and he'll be my master forever,"** said Kazehana as she turned to Negi and did a sexy kiss.

"_**The circle is so warm, something hot is running wild inside me…My feelings for him are melting, warmly, and gently. Now I can finally blow off my love,"**_said Kazehana it in her mind.

"**Probationary contract is complete!**" said Chamo.

"**Sekirei number 3 Kazehana at your serves. You're the big fish of my now,"** said Kazehana as she hugged him closer to her breast.

"**Right. Now it's Homurua's turn to make a probationary contract,"** said Chamo as he thought they were in the clear. **"Huh?" **But little did they know Homurua already left and now he's worried. **He's the firkin wezz, this is bad, we gotta find her,"** said Chamo.

After hearing that Shichimi and Motsu popped up behind them. **"He's the firkin wezz, what is a bad mya?"** Shichimi asked.  
** "Go ahead tell us…is it terrible but in a good way?"** asked Motsu.

"**No nothing's wrong,"** said Negi trying to lie.

"**Yeah it's not like Homurua found out about Bro's secret and then disappeared,"** said Chamo but he just realized he opened his big mouth. **"Nagh! Son of a,"** Chamo said stuttered.

"**Interesting confection, you know what will happen if this turns out to be true…"** said Motsu with grin.

"**I guess we'll have to confirm it with him in person, mya,"** said Shichimi with grin.

And with that they vanished within the shadows and now the chase was on finding Homura. It's either he becomes his Ashikabi because he knows Negi is a wizard or Homura does something crazy before he's caught red handed.

When Homura left he jumped in the air and jumped from one building to anther to head back The Maison Izumo Inn.** "I'd rather die than becoming Negi's Sekirei so I guess I'll lie low for a while,"** said Homura when he jumped back through his open bedroom window and changed back quickly to his normal clothes. Now the game begins of who finds who.

Next time Negi meets Kagari/Homura.


End file.
